The Crossover
by AppleCrumblePerson
Summary: Fletcher and Caelan realise how much they hate eachother, then a strange psychic vists them both. The next moring, they wake up in each others bodys Fletcher in Caelan's, Caelan in Fletcher's . Valkyrie and Fletcher are just friends and havn't dated at all yet. Enjoy and R&R please! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody! I'm back with another Fanfic and I couldn't resist writing a story about Caelan and Fletcher. It had to be done! This is sort of like the movie Freaky Friday but not really. I guess the only thing that is the same is the fact that to people who hate each other switch places :P. **

* * *

Fletcher sat out in the afternoon sun in Ireland, when he heard shouting coming from Valkyrie's back garden, "Not again." He teleported to her garden and found her being harassed by Caelan.

"What the hell are you doing Caelan? Get off me!"

"Y'know you want me. If you didn't you would have got rid of me by now."

"I don't want you! I have and will not have any interest in you at all! Now get off me before I call the cops!"

"Don't play hard to get." He pushed his lips against hers. She kept her mouth closed.

"That's it!" Fletcher grabbed his hair and pulled him back, "Get off her creep. Leave her alone already! She's told you that she's not interested.

"Ah! Get off me hedgehog boy!" Fletcher dropped him and kicked him to the floor,

"Stay." Caelan sat there and growled at him, "Good boy." Fletcher patted his head and walked over to a shaken Valkyrie, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was walking out here to put out the washing and I bumped into him. I wacked my head on a rock and my head started bleeding and, well he got a taste of it and went psycho. He pinned me to the wall and started..." She shivered.

"Well your safe now. Go back inside and get a plaster on that cut." He put his hand to her head and she smiled,

"Thank you Fletcher. Wait what about-"He held up his hand,

"I'll sort out everything." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't want to let go but she soon pulled away and walked inside and shut the door, "Wow." He breathed.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Her smell is so alluring." Fletcher turned Caelan was standing right behind him and he didn't notice,

"Yes she's pretty. But I don't tend to sniff girls."

"But you agree right? I see it in your eyes when you look at her. All you want to do is hold her close forever and get her-"

"I'm gunna stop you there Captain Creeper. You stay away from her. You're not her type and she obviously isn't interested in you. Now, I'm going to let you go this time. But if I see anything happen to her with you involved, I won't be as kind."

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots. You are the one who should be afraid of me. She is going to be mine. If I see you closer than 3 foot of her than your neck won't be as sexy as it is now." Fletcher took a step back,

"Did you just call me sexy?" Caelan's eyes widened when he noticed what he said,

"No, no I said your _neck_ is sexy it's natural for a vampire to take a liking to a neck isn't it..."

"Just leave now." Caelan sighed,

"I will." Caelan was gone in the blink of an eye. Flecther picked up the clothes that Valkyrie had dropped off the floor and began hanging them up out on the washing line.

* * *

**LOL! Ok Caelan is slightly gay but still :P I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if you did then R&R please! If you want to give me idea's I would be happy to use them it also helps alot! Thanks!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to be uploading these once a week but not exacaly a week away from eachother just not one after the other really fast so the story is finishs and then I start the next one because I want to to HA! Cant stop me :P! Anyway, I forgot to mention in the description thingy that everything that has happened in the books has happened. The only thing that hasn't happend is Valkyrie and Fletcher kissing and ending up going out. So yeah. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was 9 am and Fletcher was fast asleep in his house. His phone buzzed and he groaned and rolled over. It buzzed again and he picked it up and threw it across the room. He was just falling back to sleep when I'm Sexy and I Know It started playing. "Fine I'm up, I'm up."He groaned.

He rolled out of bed and crawled over to his phone and answered, "You do know its my day off."

"Hello to you to Fletcher! I know it's Monday and your day off but..."

"When do you need my awesomeness?" He heard Valkyrie tut on the other end of the phone he smiled; she was so cute when he annoyed her,

"We don't. But we do need you."

"You need me for transport you mean." There was a brief silence,

"Yes, but I that's not all."

"What else because if it's just transport I'm not getting changed." He could feel her blushing through the phone, "Well y'know I am wearing my pj shorts and a vest top." He heard Tanith say something in the background and Valkyrie told her to shut up. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" He sighed, "I'll be round in 5. You're at Gordon's right?"

"Yeah, see you in 5. And come dressed properly." Tanith said something, "SHUT UP TANITH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Tanith said something else, "You can't say much you want to do that to Ghastly!" This time Fletcher heard Tanith loud and clear,

"What the Hell is wrong with you Val!" Fletcher smiled,

"Bye Valkyrie."

"Bye Fletcher."He hung up and shook his head with a smile on his face. He put the phone down and started to get ready. He had chosen to wear a loose blue t-shirt and denim jeans. He was just putting the last layer of hairspray on his hair when his watch beeped. He had been 5 minutes. He put down the can of hair spray and teleported to Gordon's.

He teleported outside the old house, he straightened his top and fixed his trousers. He went to knock but stopped and looked to his right. He was sure he had heard the bush move. He sighed,

"Look go away now before I see you." Caelan stood up there was leafs in his hair. Fletcher grinned and then laughed. Caelan growled and shook his black hair and rubbed it. The leaves flew out of his hair. "There's still a stick in your hair." Caelan sighed.

"I don't care. Why should I care about what I look like anyway? You're perfect why she would fall for me." Caelan mumbled as he sat back down.

"What did you say?"

"I said why would she fall for someone like you? You have no thought. I am the one who will love her forever. Plus you're just a boy. I'm like a man. I'm mature and the guy she needs." Fletcher nodded and knocked the door. Valkyrie answered the door, her dark hair falling to the side. Fletcher held his breath.

"Fletcher you're late. What have you been doing your hair or something?"

"No I took 5 minutes to get ready; I've been trying to get rid of your stalker friend." Valkyrie looked confused. Fletcher pointed to his right Valkyrie leaned out and looked. "He probably won't pop up but I swear that's what I was doing. You matter more to me than my hair." Valkyrie looked up at him,

"Sorry what was that last part? I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh it doesn't matter. Let's just go inside." They walked inside. Tanith was tucked in the corner of the sofa reading a book. "Hey Tanith." She closed the book and looked up.

"Hey Fletcher, finally I thought for a second you weren't going to show up."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tanith shrugged and smiled wickedly at Valkyrie she scowled at her. He slumped down on the chair, "Why did you call me so early anyway?" Valkyrie sat down,

"Well we are planning on throwing a party! Just because we can." Tanith laughed.

"No, it's because it's your birthday." Fletcher looked at her.

"Ok ok it's my 18th next Saturday and well; we need your help to plan it."

"You need my help to plan a party."

"Yeah, well we are inviting some boy's and if we girls planned it the boys will have no fun. So we need a boy's perspective on this."

"Ok then. Let's get started."

Fletcher looked at the big grandfather clock in the living room, 11 o'clock the time had flown by and the party was all planned. Fletcher took a sip of his Dr Pepper before speaking, "Right, everything is done. Now just the guest list and invites."

"Oh I didn't think about this." Valkyrie sighed,

"Well let's just do the obvious," Tanith said, Fletcher grabbed a note pad and pen, "Skulduggery, Ghastly, Clarabelle, Finbar, um, China?"

"Oh I don't know about that, it will be really awkward for Skulduggery."

"But," Fletcher added, "If she finds out that we are throwing a party and she is not invited she will be eager to crash it, but if we invite her, she won't come."

"Ok then so China, Ravel, Anton, Scapegrace?"

"Yeah that will be fun! Thrasher will obviously come if Scapegrace is coming so might as well do him aswell." Tanith felt like she was being watched so she looked out the window. A pale face was in the window but then it was gone,

"Hey, y'know who else would be fun to invite, Caelan."

"No!" Valkyrie immediately replied,

"Come on Val! It isn't a party without a vampire."

"What if he gets annoyed and decides to shed his skin? I don't want a vampire at my party."

"Val look, he will be at the party anyway. He is out there right now listening to us. If he isn't in the inside of the party then he will be in the outside party." Valkyrie sighed,

"Fine invite him." They heard a cheer come from outside. "He is so, so creepy."

"All the more reason to invite him. So Fletcher," He looked up from his notepad. "Is there anyone that you would like to invite?"

"Um," He took another sip of his drink, "Why should I invite my friends. It's Valkyrie's party." Valkyrie shook her head,

"Go on, invite some, I would like to meet some of you friends anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Fletcher, it's like you don't want us to meet your friends or something."

"That's because I don't."

"Why not? They can't be that bad."

"Well they are. They were a bad influence on me."

"Ah invite them. That's an order."

"Ok then." He wrote down their names. "Let's get the invites done."

* * *

**I really can't wait to write the party chapter, I have lots of ideas :3 Also thank you to my most loyal reveiwer Onyx Sprita (seriously check her out she amazing!) She has really boosted my confidence with these storys! **

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie stretched out. On the table in front of her was a plan of the party and a pile of invites. It's was 2 o'clock. Tanith had left already which left Valkyrie and Fletcher alone to finish the invites. Fletcher heard Valkyrie's stomach grumble. She sat up and put her hand on her stomach. She looked up at Fletcher and blushed,

"Sorry, I'm hungry I skipped breakfast." Fletcher stood up and held out his hand,

"Don't worry, come on I'll take you out for food. We have finished everything now so," She grabbed his and he pulled her to her feet. She stood up was standing really close to Fletcher. He coughed deeply and stepped back. "Um, let's go." He teleported outside of a fast food restaurant, they ordered food and sat outside to eat.

The hot sun was blazing down so Valkyrie had taken off her protective coat; underneath she wore a white tank top. Valkyrie pinched one of Fletcher's chips and ate it. "You got ketchup on your face."

"Where, get it for me." He rubbed it off her face and when he went to pull away but Valkyrie held his hand there. They stared into each other's eyes. He stood up and picked up the tray of rubbish.

"I'll go throw this away." He mumbled and walked away. He walked around the corner to the bin and threw way the rubbish. He left the tray on top of the bin with the others and fell against the wall. He hit his head against it. "I can't fall in love, I can't. Not now."

"No you can't." Caelan whispered to him.

"Go away Caelan I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Well that's just to bad. I told you that if you got within 3 feet of Valkyrie, your neck-"

"Won't be as sexy as it is now I know I know what ever. She's not interested anyway so don't bother. She isn't interested in a relationship right now."

"It doesn't look that way to me. It looks like she just wants you to make the first move. I guess she likes the people who have it easy."

"I don't have it easy. You don't know how hard it is saving the world every year while trying to stop yourself falling in love with your partner. And I mean just look at her. How could I not fall head over heels? You're the one who has got it easy."

"Excuse me, my life isn't easy. I have to follow Valkyrie everywhere to make sure something bad doesn't happen to her. It's hard work being a guardian angel."

"More like stalker."

"I am not a stalker!"

"How are you not a stalker when you watch Valkyrie eat, sleep and probably shower? Just leave her alone!"

"It's not as simple as that and if you were me you would understand, now get off my back!"

"If you were me you would understand why I can't leave you stalk my girlf- I mean friend!"

"I could do your life easily!"

"Ditto my friend! Ditto!" Their fore heads were pushed against each other. Suddenly they were pulled away fast. Someone had their hands on their heads.

"Yes, yes it's here. The energy is here." The woman mumbled. "Your hatred is strong."

"More than you know. Sorry but who are you and what are you doing?" The woman's finger went to Fletchers lips.

"Hush." She circled her fingers on their heads, "Ah, it's all clear. It's all clear now. Yes. I see this needs to end. This hatred needs to end or something terrible will happen to someone. Someone you both love very deeply."

"Valkyrie?" She hushed him. She shook for a moment. Then her arms shot into the air

"Hash I sau ir sipperfdsjeop issjndonk wjesupernintendo ninjasjoelk."

"Um...ok, lady you need to get some help look I'll take you to a nice place where they will take care of you. You'll be happy." She gave them both a card and walked away. They both just stood there silent then walked away.

Valkyrie stood up and ran over to Fletcher.

"Oh Fletcher! I was starting to get worried I though something had happened to you or you had left me here alone or something. I'm sorry about what happened earlier just-I don't know what I didn't want you to leave." Fletcher hugged her,

"Don't worry ok." When she lifted her head they were inside Gordon's house. She looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"You smell like Caelan. What happened?" He shook his head.

"I said don't worry. Don't worry about anything. I have to go now, just remember it's your 18th on Saturday!"

"Yeah I can't wait! Then this place will officially be mine."

"Goodbye Valkyrie. I'll meet you tomorrow at 10 to deliever the invites ok."

"Bye Fletcher." He teleported away into his room. He took off his top and smelt it, it did smell like Caelan. He shivered and threw it in the wash basket. He went in the shower and changed into his pyjamas. He turned on the t.v. in his room. He went to sit on his bed when he noticed his trousers.

He checked the back pocket and found the card that crazy lady had given him.

**At the same time~**

Caelan paced his room in the Midnight Hotel trying to control his change without the drug. He sat on the broken sofa in his living room and tapped his foot. He just couldn't keep still. It was like his skin was burning him and making him really uncomfortable. He needed to rip it of but he couldn't. He needed to control it.

He walked into his room and changed his clothes. As he threw his jeans onto the floor, the card that lady had given him fallen out of the pocket. He picked it up and read it.

" You hate him and he hates you back,  
He wants your neck,  
He wants you to leave,  
Understand and see what he see's."

A sudden drossiness came over them. They fell back onto their beds and were knocked into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ok I admit the poem is terrible but I was writing it at 10 o'clock so my brain was on shut down mode. Writing is like pringles with me, once I start, I can't stop XD. So sorry about the crappyness. But I hope you enjoyed the other parts. :P**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Fletcher groaned and started to wake up. He had a really bad headache and felt sick. "Uh, what the hell happened last night?" He opened his eyes but his vision was blurred. He rubbed his eyes. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" He stood up and walked over to the broken mirror on the wall, his face was pale. His hair was black and tattered, he almost died when he saw how many split ends he had. There were dark smudges under his eyes, looked like eye liner.

He touched his face and looked at his hands. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "WHAT THE FUCK! I'M CAELAN!" He sat on his, well Caelan's bed, and was now hyperventilating. He put his head in his hands. "I'm Caelan...I'm Caelan. How did this happen?" He looked up quickly and stood up, "Wait...If I'm Caelan. HOLY SHIT! CAELAN IS IN MY HOUSE!" He tried to teleport, but then remembered that he couldn't. "I may not be able to teleport but I still have Caelan's vampire ability."

He ran to the door faster than he had ever done before, and smacked into the door. "Ow, ok, I need to practise." He walked down the stairs and saw Anton at the desk, "Hey Anton! We are in Ireland aren't we?" Anton looked at him confused.

"Um, yes we are."

"Brill thanks Anton! See you later."

"Hey, Caelan. Are you feeling ok."

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Anton paused, then shook his head,

"No reason." 'Caelan' waved goodbye and walked out laughing.

"This might actually be fun!"

A 10 minute walk later and 'Caelan' was at his house. He walked in and ran up the stairs to his room. Then he saw himself in the corner of his room, curled up in a ball rocking back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Yo Caelan!" 'Fletcher' screamed and 'Caelan' fell on the floor laughing. "Oh my god! That was so funny! Because I'm a vampire and you're me now you didn't hear me walk up her did you."

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY! NEITHER IS THIS!"

"Your right this isn't funny. I look terrible."

"Well I look sexy."

"I know I'm sexy."

"Wait, what did I just say?"

"You called my body sexy Gaylord."

"I meant I look terrible to."

"Yeah, of course you did."

"Look, I am not gay."

"Hey let me just say, if you start feeling my body up I will know ok. I have like, a fifth sense."

"Whatever. You won't be using that sense because I wouldn't feel you up if I got paid to."

"Ok, whatever you say." 'Caelan' looked at the clock on his side table, "Oh no! I was meant to meet Valkyrie to hand out invites for her party!" He looked at 'Fletcher', "You will have to go."

"I will get to be in the same room as Valkyrie!? Without someone punching me?!"

"Yes. I will be outside doing my best impression of you. Also, I will have to do your hair and stuff."

"No. You are not giving me a guy makeover!"

"Fine you go as you normally go and I'll go as I normally go."

"Wait no. You are not putting any hair gel in my hair!"

"Well then, guy makeover it is!"

"Fine." Fletcher and Caelan sat opposite each other and worked on their bodies appearances. While 'Caelan' ran his hand through 'Fletcher's' hair making it stick up, Caelan applied eyeliner. They back away from each other and nodded,

"Can I just say that we never mention what just happened."

"Agreed."

"Right, when you meet Valkyrie try not to be yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because yourself sucks."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I don't care but you do suck at life." 'Fletcher' opened his mouth and tried to hiss. But it just looked retarded, 'Fletcher' laughed and 'Fletcher' ran his tongue over his teeth, when he then remembered he wasn't a vampire he retreated and blushed. "Right I'm going to go get changed into your clothes and practise being angsty, maybe look at some pictures of dead kittens to get myself all sad and stuff like you. You can do the same except practice being cheerful and happy. Like me."

"Don't order me around hedgehog boy!"

"Hey it's my body, not yours." And with that he left. 'Fletcher' sighed and looked in the mirror. He was frowning; he thought of happy thoughts, like him and Valkyrie growing up together, their marriage, the honeymoon. When he looked back in the mirror, it was nothing more than a smirk. Then he thought _Fletcher couldn't really have a fifth sense could he?_

**Moving swiftly along from Caelan's pervyness...**

'Caelan' changed into Caelan's clothes and tried to look at his reflection in the broken mirror on the wall. But he couldn't, the one piece he could actually look into had fallen on the floor and smashed into a bazillion pieces. Well that dampened his mood.

He also couldn't get over how weird his teeth felt. He was dreading night fall; he was his mind going to react to that change? He decided he would either a) have to find some of that serum stuff. Or b) try to control it.

He noticed the time and headed to Gordon's house for his first try of stalking, or as Caelan called it being Valkyrie's 'guardian angel'.

He got there and Valkyrie and Tanith were in the living room, waiting for him, well Fletcher, to show up. He stared intently at Valkyrie, but after a while he just got bored and ended up playing with an ant that he had found. 10 minutes passed and 'Fletcher' still hadn't shown up, _Where the hell is that freak? _Then, as if he had read his mind, Caelan appeared in the living room,

"Good lord finally! I thought I would never get here."'Cried 'Fletcher', Valkyrie walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Hey Fletcher you showed up, at last. What did you mean by what you just said?" 'Fletcher' turned and sighed at the pure beauty that stood before him. He gently held Valkyrie's hands and stared into her eyes deeply,

"Oh my dearest Valkyrie, seeing your face is like watching a starry night sky in the middle of winter, but holding your warm embrace against my cold, dreadful skin is like an angel holding the devil. Your breath is as sweet honey. One can only imagine what delightful taste your rosy lips could bring to me." He continued to stare deeply into her dark, and right now super duper confused, eyes. Tanith clapped slowly a bewildered look on her face,

"Wow, did you like spend all night on that or something. Because I wouldn't think that you would be able to think of something like that of the top of your head."Valkyrie let go of his hands and raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, it was really romantic and all but, I mean, thats something Caelan would say." 'Fletcher' suddenly remembered the predicament he was in,

"Um, oh I was acting! Yes that's what I was doing. I was pretending to be Caelan. What did you think?" The confustion in the room lifted,

"Oooooooooh that explains a lot." Tanith sighed.

"You should take up acting. That was amazing! You even got his weird, stalkey side in." 'Fletcher's' heart sank,

"You, you think Caelan is a stalker?" Valkyrie smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I have always told you that. Everyone knows that. I wouldn't be surprised even if Scapegrace knew that I thought he was a stalker. You do agree, don't you? You seem a little broken hearted."

"Oh yeah I think Caelan is a creepy stalker dude too, I was just checking. But y'know, he doesn't mean to be a stalker, he is just trying to protect you." Valkyrie looked at him a bit worried, so did Tanith,

"Hey, Fletcher you feeling ok?" Asked Tanith, " Because normally you would have taken this moment to say every bad word under the sun about him."

"Oh I would have, would I?" 'Fletcher' growled.

"Why don't you go home, you don't seem right today. Me and Tanith will go deliver the invites ourselves yeah?"Valkyrie patted his hair and when he didn't move her and Tanith exchanged a look, "Really go home, you must be un well. I'll come and see you once I have finished with Tanith yeah?" 'Fletcher' nodded slowly and teleported to the back garden.

Out there he found 'Caelan' sitting behind a bush and looked like he was hiding. He also looked a little scared. 'Fletcher' poked his head around the bush,

"What's up with you?" 'Caelan' swallowed before he spoke,

"River paid me a visit."

* * *

**OOOOOOO. CLIFFY! ish...You'll have to wait till next Saturday to find out. This did start out with Caelan and Fletcher not doing the whole guy makeover thing and they told Tanith and Valkyrie what happend, but it is much better this way ^.^ SO R&R pleases it really helps and see you next Saturday! :D**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**


	5. Chapter 5

He got there and Valkyrie and Tanith were in the living room, waiting for him, well Fletcher, to show up. He stared intently at Valkyrie, but after a while he just got bored and ended up playing with an ant that he had found. 10 minutes passed and 'Fletcher' still hadn't shown up, _Where the hell is that freak? _Then, as if he had read his mind, Caelan appeared in the living room, _Oh good, looks like he got a bit lost. _'Caelan' smiled and decided that he was going to go and walk around a bit.

He was walking through the forest by the house, admiring the trees and how they were, when he heard footsteps behind him. He sped up a little with his head down and tried to find a way out of the forest when the person following him stopped,

"Oh Caelan." The person chimed. 'Caelan' turned and couldn't believe what he saw. The girl had long luminous blue hair with streaks of bright green that was styled as a huge bow on top of her head. Her grey anime eyes were surrounded with the same green eyelashes and thick black eyeliner. Her top lip was the same blue as her hair and her bottom lip was the same green. A total scene.

"Who are you?" She stepped closer to him,

"Like you don't know."

"Um. I don't, do I?" She looked hurt,

"It's only been 3 days; you couldn't have forgotten me already."

"Really it's been 3 days; wow a guy forgets a lot of things in that time."

"It's River. Remember now? I'm your best friend." 'Caelan' gasped, he didn't think Caelan had any friends, since he was an outcast from all vampires.

"Oh yeah now I remember. So how have you been?" 'Caelan' noticed that she was now right in front of him, an arm's length away from each other.

"Caelan lets skip the small talk and get down to business."

"What do you want from me?"

"Have you hit your head or something? I want you to turn me." 'Caelan' panicked, he didn't know how to bite someone let alone turn someone. "I want you to turn me so we can be together forever."

"But, but I'm an outcast, you will become one to if I turn you. So maybe you should ask someone else." She held his hands and looked into his eyes,

"Please, just for me. I'll never leave you for another. I'll love you," She pushed her hair to one side, leaving her neck visible. She tilted her head to one side. When 'Caelan' didn't move, she bit his neck, "She that's all you have to do. Easy, come on Caelan, you know you want to."

"Look, I can't do it right now, because," He tried to think of a believable answer that will make her leave, she was scary then it hit him, "I can't do it today because I have already turned someone else and I need to wait to change anyone else." Her soft eyes turned cold,

"You turned someone else. That wasn't me. You promised I was the next one you were going to turn. You broke your promise to me Caelan." 'Caelan' took a step back and laughed awkwardly,

"I, um, I forgot about the promise?" She punched him in the face,

"You don't just forget a promise like that." She grabbed his throat and threw him against the nearest tree. He winced and fell to the ground and saw her coming for him, he backed away then got up quickly. Before he could escape she roundhouse kicked him and he fell to the ground, "I thought you loved me. I thought we were meant to be? What happened to that Caelan? What happened to our love?!"

"I do love you! I just, um,"

"So why am I still human!? Who was this person that was more worthy of your venom than me?!"

"He was going to kill me?"

"Well I am going to kill you as well so maybe you will think twice before you make promises like that." 'Caelan' saw that there was no way out of this, he had to something that he didn't want to,

"Sorry." He said and punched her as hard as he could in the face, she stumbled back "Sorry." He whispered and kicked her to the floor, "I am so, so sorry. I will change you next time we meet I promise. And I won't break this one." Then he ran.

He reached Gordon's house panting; they were still in the living room. Valkyrie and Tanith were looking very worried and confused right now. He heard someone walking and let out a manly "Eek!" and dived behind the closest bush and stayed there.

He heard a familiar pop and 'Fletcher' was standing in the garden, 'Caelan' stayed where he was until 'Fletcher' poked his head around the bush,

"What's up with you?" 'Caelan swallowed before he spoke,

"River paid me a visit.

"Oh, maybe I should have warned you about her."

"You think?!"

"Calm down, she obviously didn't do any damage-oh." 'Caelan' looked at him properly, he had a bruise on his cheek

"Anyway, why aren't you with Valkyrie delivering the invites?"

"That went a bit wrong." 'Caelan' looked at him,

"How wrong?"

"Well, they sorta think you're ill. Also what's this I hear that you are always slaging me off?"

"You are saying that like I am your friend or something. Sorry Caelan, but the only friends you have is River and yourself. I am not your friend so I have the right to slag you off."

"It just hurt that's all. Anyway what happened with you and River?"

"She was trying to get me to turn her, so I told her I can because I have already turned someone else, she got pissed and said that you have broken a promise or something. I hit her and before leaving I told her the next time that you saw her you would change her so good luck with that."

"You did what?!"

"Calm down! I'm going to stay out of her way."

"No what about when, if we, change back. What am I going to do then?!"

"Just change her! Jeez." He sighed and his pouty, angsty face was back,

"I don't want her to be a monster like me. If she really wants to be turned she should ask Dusk or someone, at least then she won't be an outcast."

"Whatever. You need to sort out things with Val, and tomorrow we will try and figure out what happened and try and get us back to normal. We need to sort this before the party on Saturday."

"Agreed. Bye."

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

**This one isn't as long as the others sorry :/ and it should be long considering I have missed updating it last week but I didn't know what to do with it so enjoy anyway ^.^**

* * *

'Fletcher' sat in his bedroom waiting for Valkyrie to come and visit like she said she would. He was practising being Fletcher and not Caelan. It was hard, trying to be childish and cocky like him.

He stood up and walked around. He walked in the living room and started looking at all the pictures. Most of them were of Fletcher with Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Tanith. In one of the photos of Valkyrie, you could see someone in the background. Hiding behind a tree, then he took a closer look and saw that it was him, well Caelan.

There was a knock at the door and Valkyrie walked in, "Hey Fletcher, you in her?" She walked into the living room and saw him looking at the pictures,

"Hello my lo-I mean Valkyrie." She nodded and looked at the pictures that he was looking at. She picked it up and frowned,

"He is in this one too. He is in nearly all photos of me. It's really creepy." 'Fletcher' laughed nervously,

"Yeah I know right." She put the photo down and turned to him,

"Anyway, are you feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah I feel great, I think I just needed some sleep or something."

"Good to hear, so I have invited everyone. I'll see you Saturday morning to get everything ready ok? Oh and I will expect a present." She smiled and his phone beeped, it was a message from Fletcher, '**Park now. We need to sort this out.**' He sighed,

"Sorry I have to go. I'll see you Saturday?"

"Where do you have to go?"

"I have to see someone," His phone buzzed, '**Hurry up!**' "Look I really have to go. Bye."

"Oh ok see you Saturday Fletcher." She walked out. 'Fletcher' took a deep breath and thought about the park, about the field and the fresh air. Then there was a splash, 'Fletcher opened his eyes and he was sitting inside a toilet.

He groaned and stood up and walked out of the cubicle. And ended up running out being hit with old woman's purses and being called a 'peeping tom', that was the last time he teleported. He didn't want to risk teleporting into the girl's bathroom again.

He found 'Caelan' sitting on a bench by the lake. He turned, "What took you so long? And how are you wet?"

"Look you don't want to know. What did you want?" He sat next to him,

"Well we need to sort this out. We need to get back to normal. I am sick of being you, and I want my body back. We need to figure out what we might have done that made this happen to us. Anything out of the ordinary."

"The only thing out of the ordinary that has happened to both of us was that woman."

"It must be her."

"But we didn't change after we saw her. When did we change?" 'Caelan' gasped then rummaged in his pockets for something. Then he brought out a small card,

"It's this. I remember, I read what was on this and I fell asleep and woke up as you."

"That's what happened to me!"

"So that woman did do it to us. We have to find her and make her change us back."

"By doing what exactly?"

"Well, we will give her a convincing reason why she needs to change us back and if that doesn't work; we threaten her until she changes us back."

"Of course, why do it any other way."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry I havn't been uploading, my dad had to re-install my computer because it wasn't working properly :/ She's old, my laptop. So I didn't have Word for the first week so I couldn't write :'( But I am back and I have almost finished this story. The next chapter is, sadly, the last. So enjoy this one :P.**

* * *

'Caelan' ran easily over the rooftops with his vampire powers, while 'Fletcher' struggled to keep his balance and had almost fallen off a 3 story building at least twice today. When 'Caelan' stopped at the end of the latest rooftop, he peered down and smiled,

"Hey I found her!" That's when 'Fletcher' tripped on a loose tile and fell onto 'Caelan' making them fall off the rooftop. "Ugh you moron."

"Sorry but your the one witht the vampire powers now, not me."

"Whatever." 'Fletcher' looked at what they had landed on, "Um, not to worry you Fletcher, but we landed on the old woman."

"Oh no. Quick get off her!"

"You're on top of me fatty!"

"Hey, It's not fat its muscle."

"Nevermind get off me!" 'Caelan' rolled off 'Fletcher' and stood up brushing himself off.

"Oh my hip." 'Caelan' helped the old woman up,

"Sorry about that Miss."

"It's quite alright young man; I know it's hard for you young adepts to keep your balance." 'Caelan' laughed nervously,

"Actually, we aren't adepts."

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing running on rooftops?" 'Fletcher' sighed then stepped in,

"Look, a couple of days ago you did some freaky voodoo crap on us and now our brains have switched or something." The old woman adjusted her glasses then pointed at them,

"Now I remember you two, you were the Emo and pineapple outside of McDonalds that were arguing over someone."

"Yeah that's us." 'Caelan' sighed

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, we would like it if you could change us back."

"I can't do that, you have to go through a vast journey to your soul and find your inner self that connects you to your destiny-"

"Look lady, cut the bull crap, I know you can change us back so do it now, I am not going through no journey to my soul." 'Fletcher' snapped,

"I agree he is already to in touch with his feelings enough, being an Emo and all." 'Caelan' smiled,

"Stop calling me that I hate that term."

"All right but you sir are very rude and I am only doing this because I like you." She said pinching 'Caelan's' cheeks and smiling, "Your very polite. Right ok," She let go of 'Caelan's' cheek and balanced herself out, "Right, hold hands."

"What?" They said in unison,

"Seriously hold hands." 'Caelan' sighed and grabbed 'Fletcher's' hand,

"If we are going to do this you are going to have to stop smiling at me like that Emo." 'Caelan' growled and 'Fletcher' stopped smiling at him. The old woman's hands started to glow blue,

"This won't hurt at all." The blue energy shot out and consumed them. They screamed in pain and fell to a kneeling figures of themselves floated out of their bodies and fell into the right bodies again. The blue energy faded and the boys collapsed,"Ah their still holding hands, my plan must have worked." The old woman said as she balanced herself against the wall of the alleyway. Once she regained power she walked away down the alley way.

The next morning Fletcher woke up to find he was in an alleyway that he had never seen before, he looked to his side and saw Caelan, he then looked to his hand and saw that he was holding hands with him.

"Ew." He said and shook off Caelan and wiped his hand on his top. Caelan stirred and woke up,

"Hey were back to our normal self's again." Caelan said surprised,

"Yeah, and I thought she said that wouldn't hurt."

"Doesn't matter I'm me and you're you."

"Wait, it's Saturday. The party is today, we did it!" Fletcher jumped to his feet and was about to teleport away when he looked at Caelan, he was all curled up in a ball and sad. Fletcher couldn't leave him, sighing he said to him, "Come on Emo." Caelan looked up surprised,

"What. You not going to leave me here."

"Look, don't make this anymore awkward then it already is." Caelan smiled a genuine smile and grabbed Fletcher's hand. They teleported to the Midnight Hotel,

"Thanks Fletcher." Caelan said brushing his long Emo hair out of his face before walking into the hotel. He waved to Anton and Anton walked up to him,

"You seem strangely happy lately, what's new?"

"I made a friend. A real one."

* * *

**I've been to nice to Caelan here, but, you can't be mean to a charactor that much considering you used to like him slightly. But that was way back in Dark Days, It's very cute this chapter in some parts I have to say, hope you enjoyed next is Valkyrie's party and I have alot planned :3 **

**AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes it's late, and I shouldn't be writing right now but WHO CARES?! But here it is, the last chapter. I was going to make something different happen but I think that it is better this way. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

By the time Fletcher got to Gordon's house, the party was in full swing. Most people were in the living room, but others were spread about everywhere. Fletcher found Valkyrie speaking with Tanith and Skulduggery,

"Hey Fletcher!" Valkyrie said and hugged him, Fletcher looked around the room,

"Hey, is Ghastly here? Ravel?" Valkyrie sighed,

"They couldn't come, y'know Elder duty's and crap." She smiled, "So when are your friends getting here?"

"Oh I am sure they will be here soon," Fletcher reassured her but he knew that it was a lie. No one was coming because he had made up the names and the addresses because he had no friends outside of the gang.

Someone came over to Tanith and whispered in her ear she smiled, "Hey my Jacuzzi is ready outside!"

"Oh yay! Wait..." She looked toward the door and coming through the door were the members of what looked like a band. Valkyrie squealed and started making her way over to them, dragging Fletcher along with her. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" One of them pulled out a birthday card,

"I'm guessing your Valkyrie?" She took the card, inside it said,

_Happy Birthday, Valkyrie! _

_Sorry we couldn't be there, hope this makes it up :D_

_Ravel and Ghastly x_

Valkyrie showed the card to Fletcher and he smiled. The band walked away and started to set up.

Fletcher was getting changed to go in the Jacuzzi, when there was a knock on the door,

"Descent." He said and Valkyrie walked in,

"Hey the band is about to start playing so, I am going to wait for a while before going for a dip."

"Oh ok, I'll go wait outside for you."

"Thanks." She smiled before walking out. Fletcher teleported outside and got into the Jacuzzi,

"Hello Fletcher." came a voice from behind and Fletcher jumped and fell under the water. When he surfaced Caelan was standing there smiling.

"Caelan, I though Valkyrie told to wear a bell, look now my hair is all flat and stuff."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." By the time Fletcher had turned around Caelan was in the water,

"So, how are things?"

"Good. You?"

"As good as they can get." There was a silence,

"This is very awkward."

"Agreed." There was another silence,

"We aren't going to work out as friends are we?"

"No we aren't."

"Shall we go back to enemies?"

"Yes I think we shall."

"Ok then, now I won't feel guilty about doing this." Before Fletcher could respond Caelan pounced on him and the Jacuzzi tipped over on top of them. Fletcher tried to hold him off but Caelan was strong. Fletcher's scream was covered by the loud music pumping from inside the house, he could feel the free blood run down his chest. Then, by instinct Fletcher's knee came up and hit Caelan in the gut, then he came up with a punch and then a kick that left him lying on the grass,

"I can't believe I actually trusted you for a minute! You leech! It's no surprise you have no friends!" He screamed at him before teleporting into the house. He ran into the cloakroom and sat on the floor. He found his coat and searched the pocket for his phone. Using his phone as a mirror he looked at his neck. Luckily, he had stopped him in time and the cut wasn't that big, and it had stopped bleeding a bit.

While he was checking his hair, the door to the cloakroom opened, in the door way stood a figure. Fletcher tensed,

"Fletcher is that you?" Fletcher relaxed, it was Valkyrie,

"Yeah it is." He sighed, she walked in and shut the door, clicking her figures, a flame came into her hand and brightend the room slightly,

"Oh god! Your bleeding!" Fletcher's hand immediately went to his neck and he looked away, Valkyrie came and kneeled next to him, "What happened?"

"I'd rather not say."

"It was Caelan wasn't it?" Fletcher was silent. She took him in her arms and hugged him. Then she walked out. She returned later with a packet of wet wipes and a bandage, "Now I'm no Kensepcal Grouse or a Dr. Nye, in fact I'm not a doctor at all, but I know how to deal with this." She wiped away the blood, then placed the bandage on his neck, "Better?"

"Better." Fletcher looked at her, well what he could see of her in this light, and thought, _what the hell. _He leaned in and his lips locked with hers. His hands cupped her face, pulling her in closer. Her hands closed around his wrists lightly and he leaned away, their lips parting, "Sorry, I don't know, but, yeah." His hands dropped to his sides, Valkyrie stayed silent, "Thanks for the bandage thingy."

"It's okay." She said in a small voice, Fletcher was about to speak again but he was cut short because Valkyrie kissed him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his hands wrapped around her waist. The kiss was sweet and innocent, and Fletcher didn't want this moment to end. Just as the kisses were getting hot and hungry, the door opened and there was a gasp, then a giggle.

Valkyrie and Fletcher looked at the doorway to see Tanith standing there. Then a flash came from nowhere, but when they looked closer at Tanith, she had a camera in her hand.

"Kodak moment!" She squealed. Fletcher could feel his face getting hotter and when he looked at Valkyrie, he could see that she was blushing too. Valkyrie got up and ran out to Tanith to tell her off, the door swinging shut behind her. Fletcher stood up after a while and smiled. He picked up his bag with his clothes in and put on his jacket. He whispered,

"Goodbye." Before teleporting away, that night, the only thing he could think of was one thing.

Valkyrie.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Done. Finished. I now only have one other story to finish then...IDK. But I hope you enjoyed this FanFic, R&R please. You know you want to :3**

**AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


End file.
